Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet The Brave Little Toaster ''is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Jeffrey, Jaden and their friends meet five appliances named Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio and Kirby. They were left behind by their young owner called "The Master". They decide to go and search for him in the city. So they take off on a adventure into the wilderness. To get there, they must work together and survive dangerous obstacles. Trivia *Gonzo the Great, Rizzo the Rat and Princess Celestia will guest star in this. *At the end, Gonzo and Rizzo will join the team. *Also at the end, Jeffrey, Jaden and their team will go with Toaster, the other appliances, Rob and Chris to college, leading to Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue. *Scamper falls into a coma after getting painfully electocuted, and Xion takes care of him until he wakes up. At the waterfall scene, she'll try to save him. *Jaden and Jeffrey will scare Mr. St. Peters with the audio from the Haunted Mansion ride at Walt Disney World. *Rtgoh3 will voice any spare lines the Air Conditioner will have. *Scrat will make several appearances in this. Scenes The team scares St. Peters: *Rizzo: Somebody do something! *Lampy: Hey! I've got an idea! *Jaden: So do I. Let's scare him. *Fluttershy: Scare him? But how? *Jaden: *to Alexis* Honey. Get my suit. *Alexis: Right. (leaves to get it) *Xion: What else? *Jaden: Jeffrey. You know what to do, bro. *Jeffrey: *snickers* Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this. *smiles mischievously as his eyes glow draconically* *(St. Peters starts to try to remove Radio's antenna) *Bartok: *whispers* Okay Toaster. Kill the lights. *Toaster: *closes the curtains* *St. Peters: ....? *(Mushu turns on a radio which plays the audio from The Haunted Mansion) *Audio: Welcome foolish mortal, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your Host. Your Ghost Host. *chuckles* *St. Peters: What the-? *(A door opens to a room) *Audio: Kindly step all the way in please. There's no turning back now. *St. Peters: *walks in nervously* *Audio: Our tour begins here in this gallery where you see paintings of our guests as they appeared in their corruptable mortal state. *(The room suddenly starts to stretch and St. Peters trembles in fear) *Audio: Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almodt as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! *laughs* Of coarse, there's always my way. *(The lights go out again and St. Peters screams. Suddenly, in the darkness comes.... The Supreme King) *St. Peters: W-w-w-w-w-who're you?!?! *Supreme King: I am the Supreme King! And I punish mortals like you for their sins! Prepare to face your punsishment for your crimes!!! *snaps fingers* *(From out of the shadows came Dragon-Jeffrey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *roars* *St. Peters: *screams* *Supreme King: Now my loyal creature of the darkness!!! Destroy the mortal!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: With pleasure, master. *roars at St. Peters* *St. Peters: *screams again* *(Then he runs for his life) *Supreme King: You can't run from the angry spirits that will forever haunt you!!! *(Suddenly, ghosts start to circle around St. Peters) *Ghost 1 (Pinkie): *cackles* *Ghost 2 (Rainbow Dash): You've sealed your own doom, mortal!!! *Ghost 3 (Applejack): Welcome to our nightmare!! *St. Peters: *screams* *(Then Toaster and his friends, pretending to be ghosts too, approached St. Peters) *Supreme King: You think you've dealt with scariest of monsters and ghouls yet?!? Wait 'til you face your worst fear!!! Beacause....... IT'S YOU!!!!!!! *St. Peters: *screams, runs in fear and crashes into a wayll, getting knocked out* *Lampy: See? It worked! I told you it worked! I told you, i told you, i told you, i told you! It worked! *Gonzo: Whoo-hoo! That was so cool! *laughs* *Jaden: *eyes and voice return to normal, and takes off his helmet* Way to go guys! We really pulled it off. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Told you I'd enjoy that. *Jaden: *smiles* Looked like you sure did. *pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* Nice acting too. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Thanks, bro. *Fluttershy *takes off her costume and looks at St. Peters* Oh goodness! Do you think we overdid it? *Rainbow Dash: *takes off her costume* Nah. He'll probably think this was a nightmare. *Twilight: *takes off her costume* Exactly. Now come on. Let's get out of here before he wakes up. *Megaphone: Jailbreak! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! *mimics siren* Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1